What if?
by Ocgirlygirl
Summary: what if? what if Dr. baker had never broken his engagement to kate? She enever left and they got marrried. This story picks up right after Doctor's Lady. What would their life be like, and how would walnut grove be differnt with the new doctors wife?
1. Sickness

**What if?**

**What if Kate never left Walnut Grove and Dr. Baker had never called off the engagement. This is their story after the wedding and throughout the years. I am going to use episodes in the series, but with Kate in them. So I hope you like it. This will start with the following episode of "Doctors Lady" season one disc five. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own little house. They belong to Laura Ingalls Wilder. **

**The Plague-**

**Season one: disc five**

**Kate Pov: **

"Katie!" my aunt called as she saw me walk in the mercantile.

"Oh can you believe that!" she explained exasperated.

"Aunt Harriet, really there's no reason for you to do this." Is said motioning to her with my hands "The corn meal Mr. Peterson is selling for so inexpensive has nothing to do with you and your store." Aunt Harriet stood their and stared at me as if I had lost it all together.

"Ahhh the flour we sell here is cheaper than Mr. Hanson's and now people are buying corn meal instead of flour." She looked over at Hiram ad back to me, before leaning over the counter towards me. "You haven't bought any have you? Tell me you haven't" she whispered with pleading eyes.

"I don't care for corn meal. And Hiram won't eat enough of it to even consider buying a bag." I whispered back to her.

"Oh. Thank goodness" she explained "I just knew something isn't right. You just can't get corn meal for that price anywhere without something being wrong." She drowned on. Thankfully for me Mrs. Foster came in to gossip with auntie most likely. "Oh excuse me Katie I must go talk with Mrs. Foster."

"Of course, go right ahead. I'll see you later. Goodbye Auntie." I said truly glad that I was able to get away. I made my way towards where Hiram was waiting for Uncle with the shipment he'd been waiting for. "This time I was lucky Mrs. Foster came in to talk to her." I said as I neared closer to him. He looked down at me and smiled

"Yes. That is lucky." He said while chuckling lightly. "Im just waiting for your uncle, to see if my shipment has came in yet. Did we need anything else?" He asked me

"Yes. Some coffee, flour and white sugar." I said. Uncle Nels than came back in with a crate.

"Well this is it. Sorry it took so long for me to find it but I did." He smiled

"Oh that's not a problem Nels. Umm Kate said that we did need some other things as well." Hiram told him motioning to me

"Yes of course. So what do you need" uncle asked smiling at me.

"One pound of white sugar, three pounds of flour, some coffee, tea, and a bag of gumdrops and sour balls." I said

"Kate. Sour balls and gum drops?" Hiram asked as uncle went to get everything.

"Yes the jars in your office are nearly empty." I reminded him

"I knew what the candy was for. Doc you always have those two kinds of candy in there for the children. Besides, Kate doesn't like those."

"No I don't only peppermint sticks." I said

"I knew that, I just didn't think I was running out of those." He smiled

"Well they are nearly empty. It was nice to see you Uncle. But we better be getting home." I said

"Of course we'll see you late Kate, doc." Uncle said.

"Goodbye" I smiled and waved at them.

**Next scene:**

I was sitting in the main part of Hiram's office working on some files while he was back with Laura who has a tooth ache. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I called as Mr. Bolton opened the door.

"Mrs. Baker" he mumbled "Doc here?" he asked

"Back here Bolton!" he called. About two minutes later Mr. Bolton left. And five minutes after that there was a scream from little Laura. Poor girl did end up getting her tooth pulled out. About eleven minutes later Laura and Charles Ingalls were leaving the office.

"Now Laura remember the more candy you eat the more sore teeth you'll get." Hiram told her as she and her pa walked out. I could faintly hear Charles chucking in the distance. Hiram than shut the door and walked over to me. "Kate I have to go out to the Bolton place and check on the boy. I would like you to stay here." He told me I looked up at him with an im sure was a puzzled look.

"Why not I usually go out with you on your rounds or to see a patient?" I asked. He looked back at me and than began to put his jacket on. And reach for his bag.

"Kate I don't want you to get sick again. You're just getting over a nasty cold; now I want you to stay here and keep warm. Alright?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss me goodbye. I nodded my yes. "Oh and if I don't come home tonight I want you to go stay with your aunt and I'll come get you in the morning. Alright?" he asked again as he grabbed his hat from the hook and opened the door.

"I promise. And if you get home tonight and im not here, please come and get me." I asked him

"I promise remember keep warm lots of water and take your medicine at four. And Kate, I love you." He said

"I will and I love you too. Now you get going." I said with a smile on my face. And than he left, as I went back to work.

**Next scene:**

Hiram didn't come home that night so I grabbed a night gown and my Sunday dress put them in a bag and made my way down stairs. After I locked the door behind me and made my way to my aunts house for the night or until; as promised he'd come get me. I realize as im walking across town that I have grown used to not walking alone at night. Hiram is always there with me. Now I am able to see Aunt Harriet's and Uncle Nels's store right across the way. As I turn the corner to the fenced in yard I push the gate open. Walk up the few stairs and knock quaintly on the door. I can tell the children are still up. To my relief Uncle Nels opens the door for me with a smile o his face.

"Kate, before you say anything I saw Hiram before he went out to the Bolton place when I was sweeping the front porch. Stopped and told me you might be staying the night here." He said. Only Hiram would worry as much that I wouldn't come here. In truth I wouldn't want to stay home by myself anyway.

"I thought that he might had." I said with a sigh as Auntie loomed over Uncle's shoulder.

"Oh, he's just worried about you. Beside your were pretty bad off there for a few days." He said as he took my small bag from me. "Nellie I want you take this up to your room and get your bed ready as well because Kate might be staying here for the night." He told Nellie as she frowned.

"Kate is something wrong. I just saw the two of you this morning at the post office and you seemed just fine and happy. Uhaaahhh are the two of you getting a divorce? Fight? Oh I must write your mother or you must write your mother!" she explained exasperated.

"Harriet! Stop jumping to such conclusions. Hiram talked to me today on his way out to the Bolton farm. He asked if Kate could stay here tonight if he didn't come home. Because the Bolton boy is sick and Kate's getting over that nasty cold she had. He didn't want her to stay at home alone tonight." Uncle told her.

"Oh well, Katie im sorry I jumped to those conclusions about you and Hiram." Auntie apologized.

"That's okay Auntie. I understand that you were just worried. Hmm what someone else must had thought when the saw me hurrying over her at night! With a bag for that mater." I pondered aloud.

"Oh don't worry about that" Uncle said "we're happy to have you for the night. Right Harriet?" He asked

"Oh of course we are Nels!" she explained "Now why don't we all go on up to bed. We have church I the morning" Auntie suggested

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight Katie" was response from both Auntie and Uncle.

**Next day:**

Church. Something is wrong because Hiram never misses Sunday services unless something awful has happened. Today I sit between Nellie and Willie as apposed to my usual seat by Hiram and Nellie, who prefers to sit next to me leaving Willie between Auntie and Uncle. As reverend Alden is concluding the sermon Hiram comes in. looking exhausted. The thought that first comes to mind is that he's discovered something that involves the town. B y the look on his face it isn't anything good. He apologizes to the reverend for the disturbance and turns to us.

"I've just come from the Bolton place, Sylvie Bolton died last night." Oh no, something bad did happen I knew it as Nellie grasped my hand and gasps erupted around the room. "The boy's sick with it too. And im not sure what it is yet. And till I know for sure everyone is to stay at their own place." Hiram announced to everyone on the convergation.

"Vat do you think it is doctor?" Asked Mr. Hanson. Hiram took in a deep breath.

"Im not positive but I think its Typhus." Again no. No more bad news. Nellie holds my hand tighter than before as more worried glances and gasps of terror erupt throughout the room. After all of this the reverend dismiss services for the day. I send Nellie away with Willie to join their parents promising to be out soon. After every one has left I go up to Hiram. I look at him, he looks worried, frightened and scared.

"Kate, I want you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle till this has passed. Don't come to the office." He says as the reverend walks back in, he doesn't interrupt "I'll take you over there now so you can get what you'll need for your Aunts. Than I'll take you over there, but you mustn't go back after that." He says. I nod and feel as though Im going to cry. He takes my arm in his and we walk to the buggy.

"Hiram? I promise I wont go near the office until you say I can." I say as my eyes water. He helps me into the buggy and climbs in along side me and starts to head towards the office. He stops and helps me down as he unlocks the office door and opens it for me. I walk straight for the stairs and head towards our room. I pull out a suitcase and begin to pack. Hiram is still downstairs. Than I hear him approaching as he reaches for my purse. Opens it and puts two medicine bottles in it. Im done packing by know but I still don't want to go though I understand.

"Im putting your medicine in here for you as well as the ones I was giving you when you were sick." He holds a piece of paper up "this says what they are and what they're for." He said

"Hiram I don't want to go to my Aunts. Why I can't stay here I don't know." I said

"Kate I don't want you to get sick, I don't even want to chance it." He said "lets get you over there." He said as he closed my bag and crabbed my coat to help me put it on. Handing me my purse he grabbed the bag and we walked downstairs. He grabbed his hat and put it on. Helped me up into the buggy. When we got to my Aunts he helped me down and sat my bag on the ground. He kissed me goodbye and I hugged him.

"I love you Kate and I'll come and get you as soon as this is over." He kissed me again and I bent down to grab my bag.

"I love you Hiram, and I cant wait until this is all over." I said

"Neither can I Katie." He said and opened the gate for me. I walked up to the front door, and went in to the house.

**6 ½ days later:**

Every day I sat by this window and now the day that I know he will come to get me and take me home. That afternoon I was all packed and ready to go. One knock on the door and I opened it and walked right out before Auntie could say anything.

"Happy to be going home?" he asked as he grabbed my bag.

"Very much so" I laughed as we walked towards our temporary home.

**Well there you have it. I hop you like it so much that you will review. I own every dvd ever made on little house so if you know an episode that would work this idea I have please PM me and every one I love Reviews. Just tap the review button and make me happy! Thank you so much for reading every one!**

**Ocgirlygirl**


	2. Crazy love

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life had just seemed to catch up on me. Anyway here's your new chapter and hopefully with my new laptop which I received for Christmas from my parents my updates will be more frequent. Though I make no promises to anyone. **

**Kate's Pov-**

The last few weeks had been a blur. Hiram and I have settled back down into our routine. Such as going on the rounds of the farms through walnut grove once every day. Late nights with new mothers; watching mothers hug their children and comfort them, makes me wish I could have one of my own. I know Hiram wants a child as much as I do. In two months we will be married for one year. I hope that we will learn I'm with child before our first anniversary. I decided that I should go down stairs and greet the morning with happiness and hope.

"Good morning darling" I hear Hiram say as he looks up from papers.

"And good morning to you too" I say and give him a peck on the cheek. "Hiram, you should shave later, I love you but; you have a porcupine on the side of your face.

"I'll have to remember to do that today, and you look lovey as usual this morning." He says than giving me a quick glance. "Kate? You look sad, are you okay? Anything you would like to talk about?" he asked with a worried glance.

"No" I said firmly and I could hear my voice tremble slightly; I'm not sure if Hiram did or not. "I'm fine and well, do I look ill to you? Or do you honestly believe something is wrong with me?" I asked

"No, no, no, Kate. I'm just worried about you, you seem sad lately." He said

"Hiram, this may sound funny to you. But I look at all the women in town that have babies or children…I just wish I could have that too. Before you say anything I know it will happen eventually I just wish it already had or that I was with child." I explained, a look of amusement and understanding crossed his face as he smiled up down at me.

"Soon Kate, soon you will have a baby of your own. And I don't want you to get your hopes up but there may be a possibility that your wish will come true before our one year anniversary." He smiled. I looked at him and smiled, knowing that I could be pregnant was the best thing anyone could had said to me today. "Now, I better get into town. Have patients and rounds that need to be made today. Do you need anything? Or are you going with me today?" he asked

"I think I may go into town with you today. Spend some time with auntie and maybe even re-organize whatever disaster may be your desk at the office. The room's upstairs need to be cared for; and everything that I had to do here, I got done yesterday." I stated, clearly saying that I will be going with him today. Hiram turns around and opens the door, assumingly checking the weather. I myself walk over to our coat rack and pick up my hat and coat. I pin my hat to my hair and reach for my shawl assuming it will be chilly in the office. Hiram takes my coat form my hands and helps me put it on than reaches for his own coat. "Is it raining today?"

"Yes my dear, it is and not exactly lightly" he said with a sigh "Please do me a favor and stay bundled up, to keep warm on the way there." He says

"I will, I never have liked to be cold. Love the sound of the rain; I just wish it was warm when it rained." I said as he held the door for me. I walked out on the front porch and he closed the door behind him and locked it. I looked at the ground and saw puddles lots of mucky puddles. Moments later I feel Hiram's hand in my back. I look up to find his eyes locked on mine.

"Well we best be going now, the buggies in the barn. I had a feeling that the winter season would be starting up soon. "He said as he led me towards the barn and through the rain that was pouring hard.

"Oh! That rain is awful. If this weather keeps up I may not go on your rounds with you today." I said

"Well Kate I never said you had to go. You were the one who had said that you wanted to go with me on my rounds." Hiram answered while he put the top up on the buggy and hitched the horse up. "When he was done, he walked over and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders "if you would like to stay at your aunts when I go on my rounds or even at the office your more than welcome too. And Kate remember you don't have to go into town with me today. You can stay home if you'd like." He said. I walked over to the buggy and gathered the skirts of my dress in my hands and Hiram helped me up.

"I am going into town with you, but if it's still raining like this by the time you make your rounds I'm not going with you. " I said as we made our way out of the barn and on our way to town. Halfway into town the rain had finally let up and Hiram helped me down. "I think I'm going to go say good morning too auntie right now, I should be back soon." I said than walked away and to my aunt's store.

Oh every time I go over there! I thought loudly in my head as I stomped back to the office. I always go over there in a good mood and come back in a tizzy because she just can't keep her mouth shut. I open the door to the office and find Hiram at his desk. He turns and looks at me, and gives me smile. I just frown and shut the door. Loudly too; I walk over to a chair that's left there for patients now and sit down.

"Your Aunt say something to you again?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No! This time it's what she's done or actually what she's doing. And to me but to herself! Hiram she is insane! The operation you scheduled for her. She doesn't want it anymore! "I explained. "Right now I think I'm more upset about the fact that she's putting herself in danger thanks to Mr. O'Hara." I said.

"Kate I will go talk to her and your uncle as soon as I'm done here. I have a patient at the moment but then I will go and talk to her." He said standing up and coming over to stand in front of me. "I'm going to give this to Amy Herne than you and I can go over there and talk to her" he said. A moment later Amy Herne came out from behind the curtain "Ah, Amy this is your medicine. And I wrote down how much and how often you should be taking this. And please remember this isn't what I had given you before." He said.

"Why do I have to go? I'm not going to get stuck between this. I'm staying here, and if she does have the surgery today. Nellie and Willie can come stay with me, but I will not go over there and get in the middle of this even more than I am." I said. Hiram looked to Mrs. Herne than to me. With the softest, calmest voice I have heard.

"I didn't say that you had to go. I simply said that maybe things would go over smoother if you came with me." He said. Well he has a point. But it won't be that simple when she acts stubborn and a screaming match starts up between us. Alright I'm defiantly going to say that.

"Hiram you do realize that things won't be all that simple when a screaming match starts between the two of us." I said. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "And you and I both know how the two of us can be when we're both mad an upset about something. And this Mr. O'Hara with his magical medicine isn't going to be any help to us." I said and quickly added "and Mrs. Herne, I'm sorry I have made you wait so long. But I won't be going to my aunts with him." With that said I walked up the stairs to our old room before the house was finished with re-molding. When I got there I sat on the bed. I had maybe sat there for one minute before decided to lie down. About four minutes later I heard the door to the bedroom open than the bed sank a little to the one side.

"Kate? Are you alright? Really darling I didn't mean to upset you so much. You don't have to go if you don't want to." He said as he was stroking my hair softly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you but I am not going over there with you." I said "I'll wait here for you, you can tell me what happens when you get back." I said

"Hmmmm…Alright, shall I come up here to tell how it went when I get back or where will you be?" he asked

"Well I might be here or downstairs. I'm not quite sure where I'll be" I answered

**3 ½ hours later**

**Kate's Pov:**

A baby I was holding a baby with honey gold hair and a sweet button nose. She was crying softly in my arms as I rocked her back and forth in a rocking chair near the fire place. I must had been nigh ti-.

"Kate? Kate? Wake up." Hiram? No. no. no. no. I want to continue my dream. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled softly and he looked tired. "Come on, buggy's out front and lets go get you and me home." He said. We walked out after putting coats and hats on and he locked the door behind us and lead me to the buggy and helped me up. I'm so tired and I don't know why. I rested m head on Hiram's shoulder.

"How's auntie? Is she going to be okay?" I asked as I was dozing off to sleep. He looks over at me and smiles.

"She's going to be fine, I performed the operation and removed her appendix and she'll be up in about a week or two." he said then turned his head to me "How are you? Did you do anything besides sleep all afternoon?" he asked

"I was tired and no I didn't do anything but sleep from the time you left and until you got back. And to honest I'm sure that I'm coming down with something again." I said sadly. Hiram chuckles and I look at him strangely "what? You think it's funny that I'm getting sick?" I asked with little shock in my voice.

"I don't think you'll be completely well for oh I would say about 7 ½ months from now." He said with a smile. It only took me a moment to realize what he had said to me. Then I gasped loudly.

"Hiram do you mean, that you think that I'm going to have a baby?" I asked

"Yes ,my dear I do believe that around late July or early august there will be three Baker's in walnut grove." Hiram said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy! And excited; oh I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl!" I rambled. Then I turned to Hiram and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How long have you Known?" I asked

"I have only known for about a week, you are showing all the signs. We'll check on the baby tomorrow sometime." He said. Oh good we're home, I thought as we pulled up to the house. All I want to do is go and lie down and sleep all night. I'm sure Hiram is feeling the same way from the looks of him.


	3. Shock

**Okay so on the way to the beach this weekend I've decided that I'm going to give you another new chapter. This one is going to be based off of "**_**A Child Of Pain"( season disc 5). **_ **So the last chapter I forgot to mention what episode I was going off of, though I didn't use the setting as much as I did in chapter 1 there was a reference to **_**"The Circus Man" (also season 1 disc 5. So here is your new chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did typing it.**_

**Kate's POV:**

That night there were so many things going through my head and I had no idea how I was supposed to just put most of those at the back of my heads and sleep. Needless to say I did not sleep much. Even though last night when I was lying in bed wishing that I would be able to sleep I knew that there was church in the morning but I just did not want to go. Maybe I could get about an hours sleep in before we had to wake up in the morning and go to church. I don't know how long I lied there wishing for sleep to come over me. I know exactly why I couldn't get any sleep; all I have wanted for the longest time is a child and know that I know I'll have one. I can't sleep. I wonder if I wake up Hiram he could give me something to help me sleep? How did I do this? I'm worrying over nothing and I just know I'm going to sleep the whole way to church than most likely sleep through services like a child. Dear god please just let me sleep. I have counted sheep and sang myself lullaby's. Yes that sounds childish but it's the truth. I am doing everything I could possibly think of to go to sleep. Alright Kate this is what you're going to do, close your eyes and pretend that you're asleep than maybe it will happen. Oh my lord! That can't be sunlight…nope it is. No Hiram go back to bed so maybe I can get myself to sleep. I do find it somewhat comforting that I probably slept for maybe an hour. I hear his footsteps near my side of the bed, next thing I know there's a hand on my shoulder. Ha he looks surprised that I'm awake.

"You're up? Usually you have to be pulled out of bed on Sundays." He said. I looked up and smiled, pulled the covers off myself and got out of bed and walked towards the closet.

"I didn't sleep but for maybe an hour last night. There were several times that I considered waking you up and asking for something to make me sleep." I said. I heard a chuckle in response to my question.

"Anything that I could give you to make you sleep is at the office." He said "Well I do have medicine that could put you to sleep but you can't take that certain prescription I your current condition." He said gesturing to my stomach that shows very little signs of a baby with all of my clothes on. "We'll stop at the office on the way home and I'll pick something up and give it to you tonight so you can sleep if you any trouble." He said and smiled at me.

"And if I fall asleep in church this morning? How is that going to look to the rest of the town? Oh and remember you can't say anything about the baby to anyone until tomorrow after I tell auntie when she's not in a public place." I said as I put my shoes on. Hiram look in the mirror and tied his tie and smohted back his hair before reaching for the pocket watch and is suit jacket.

"I'm going to hitch the horse to the buggy than I'll be back." He said

"Well I'm going to go make breakfast. How does eggs and toast sound to you?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"I'll eat just about anything you make. Be back in a moment." He said and walked out the door as I headed for the kitchen. I fired and scrambled eggs and made the toast as I put the coffee pot on the stove. Hiram came back in and we ate breakfast. When we finished I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up the best I could while Hiram sipped on his coffee. "We should leave soon, considering that it's started to rain slightly." He said and went for the coat rack slipping his coat on and holding mine out for me. I grabbed my gloves as he did his and pinned my hat to my head and Hiram grabbed his and opened the door for me, put his hat on his head and locked the door. We than made our way to the buggy and climbed up. I was not surprised to learn that I had fallen asleep on the way to church.

"Kate, wake up…We're here." Hiram said. He helped me down and made our way to the church. My exhaustion was begging to catch up to me as we walked up the steps. Hiram supported me on his shoulder with his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. We finally got to the place where we always sit and Wille decided that he was going to sit with us today and sat down on the other side of me. During the entire sermon all I wanted was to go home, crawl into bed and go to sleep. It seemed that church dragged on longer than usual. Hiram held onto my hand throughout the service and squeezing it occasionally to ensure that I don't fall asleep. Reverend Alden finally announced that we would be ending services with a prayer and that he would like the board members to stay after. How lovely, the one day that I just need to go home and sleep they decide to hold a town meeting.

"Oh heavenly father…." That's all I heard. Oh lord I feel asleep. I felt someone pinch my side. I sat up quickly with a sigh. Looking around I noticed that people had begun to leave. Reverend was standing near us and talking to Hiram. He looked over, and smiled at me. "Hiram, she's awake. Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Kate? Darling are you alright?" Hiram asked me

"Yes…I'm feeling much better actually. Reverend I am sorry that I dozed off this morning." I said feeling ashamed and embarrassed that I had been caught sleeping during services.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Yesterday Hiram had mentioned that you weren't feeling well." Reverend Alden said.

"Well I haven't been feeling the best ever in a while so that makes sense as to why he said that, But I didn't want miss church just because I was a little tired still." I said as the rest of the school board began to flow back into the church so that we could start the meeting. Today's important school board which is also the town board of directors, called this meeting on the behalf of Graham a sweet little boy who is the constant victim of his father's abuse. 1 hour later we're leaving the church, going home when reverend Alden calls out to everyone that he's had an idea. He was trying to think of someone he can put Graham with while Charles Ingalls stay's with Graham's father to try and sober him up.

"I have thought of the perfect place for Graham to stay where he can get the help he need's, the care and the love. Now if you will all hear me out and I hope they will agree I think that in the boy's best intention we have him stay with Dr. and Mrs. Baker while Charles is with the boy's father." Reverend announced. I thought he was going to say the Ingalls family. I look up at Hiram face to see one of shock than he looks down at me questioning if I agree or not. I nod my head and nudge Hiram top tell them that we'll do it.

"Alright, I'll pick Graham up from school tomorrow. He can stay with us as long as Charles needs to help the father." He said smiling. The school board agreed and looked pleased to know that Graham would be safe and getting all the attention on boy could possibly need in this time of need.


	4. News and Stress

**This one covers money crop, the survival, and for the love of Johnny Johnson. Because there want really anything I could do about those ones so you can think of this chapter as a filler. There will be a few of these throughout my re-write stories. So for now on I'll just be saying " filler story for (so on episodes that I needed a filler for) thanks for being patent with me while I go through school and life and waiting to find time to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Baker Pov:<strong>

Crazy, the men in town that had attended the meeting about razing corn to make more money were all feeling the same way. They all looked and acted like tired grumpy fools. Yes they are all my friends but I don't understand why they just can't wait patiently for it to get here. I ask myself questions like this all the time but it's rare that any of them would even get answered. For the next six months my main priority seems to be Kate and the baby; being here to make sure that everything goes smoothly and that they both stay healthy. Is it bad that I say that when I'm the only doctor this town has? I think it may be… the town's people will still get treatment, there just won't be anymore "you can't make it through that weather to get back to your house doc. You might as well as stay here." Not anymore, there can't be any more of that…there's no option. I have to get home, that's what I'll have to start saying to them; and that I have to get home because I can't leave Kate home alone in her condition.

"Hiram?" Kate what is she doing up.

"Kate, you should be in bed. It's late, I promise that I'll be up there soon" I said as I kept writing knowing I wanted to be done so I could sleep.

"No, just come up to bed now. Hiram you need your sleep just as much as I do." She said with a foggy voice from sleep.

"Katie I have paperwork that needs to be done soon. I promise that I'll be up to bed soon. But you my dear need all the sleep and rest you can get, you pregnant and rest is imperative for you right now." As I had been talking she moved around to a chair sitting at the table to my right and taking my larger hand I hers.

"Hiram I was asleep until I realized that you still hadn't come to bed. So please you come to bed and I will do the same." She looked at me pleadingly "Hiram, you can do this in the morning, come to bed and get some sleep, sleep that I know you need" she said letting go of my hand and setting back in her chair. I picked up my pen and finished the form I had been working on, signed my name on it and set the pen to the side. I stood and held my hand out to Katie; she smiled and took my hand. Together we walked up the stairs to our room. I went for the drawers and changed into pajamas as Katie was getting into bed. When I was done she was all settled and looked half asleep already. Though I knew she wasn't, waiting for me so she grab onto my arm and make sure I didn't get up until morning. Before I knew it sleep had finally succumbed me.

**Next morning at 7:00 am:**

Because of my late night I slept in, Kate however seemed UN frazzled at the time on the clock and sighed. I however was in a panic! I had so much to do this morning; I need to get up earlier than this. What was I thinking sleeping in with Kate? I never do that, I work, and have patients. Kate sleeps late makes my coffee and eggs than sees me out the door. Who knows what she's doing all day when she's home alone.

"Hmm, don't worry about the time Hiram. You'll be fine; there are not many things that you have to do today. I have things to do like going into to town to the mercantile and dealing with auntie." She said, now I don't disagree with her. Visiting with her aunt is quite the chore.

"With that I assume that you'll be going into town with me this morning then?" I asked her

"Yes, and you'll also be going to the mercantile with me, because last time was not so fun and I don't want to get sucked into an hour long conversation with her." She said and knew I was giving her a look of why do I have to go with you "And you're not getting out of going with me, this is your baby just as much as it is mine and I really am not in the mood to deal with whatever she'll have to say today." I said

"You know what, you're right, your uncle won't be able to hold you and your aunt off of each other. Better go to hold you back when the two of you start screaming at each other in the middle of the store. Lord knows what happened when you told her you changed your mind and was going to marry me." I said chuckling at the thought, because of what had happened that day.

"hahah, you think you're so funny! Just drink your coffee and eat your breakfast dear. "I really want to get all this over with so we can just go home." She said and continued to eat her breakfast as well "OH and I need to get that letter in the post telling my mother about the baby." She said than I realized that baby planning may get more complicated.

"Do you think that she'll want to come out here and stay with us?" I asked

"Before or after the baby comes?" I looked down and took a drink of my coffee "Oh you're scared that she'll come out here before the baby comes. Then you'll have to deal with auntie and my mother." She said smiling. Kate stood took our plates and her glass into the kitchen, I stood with my coffee and followed her. "Honestly, you have met her before and you admitted to me that my mother is very much like yours in many ways and wondered how she and my aunt could possibly be related. And what about the letter that we're sending to your parents?" she asked.

"Considering this is their first grandchild I should expect two people from sleepy eye and one from Chicago." I said realzing that there are enough rooms in the house for them all "We should be getting to the town, we have to get the news in the mail, to the mercantile to tell your aunt officially than I have a few patients at around 12:30. Well Mrs. Baker it seems we have a busy day doesn't it? Are you up for it?" I asked her.

"Yes, now shall we go get these letters in the mail?" she asked

"let's go my dear, we don't have all day." I said

Once we got to town we sent the letters of at the post office than went to my office to put my bag and things that we wouldn't need until later. Once we once again ready to go. I drove us over to the mercantile then we went in there to face my doom. It took Kate 5 minutes to finally just say "auntie I'm pregnant" and 5 seconds for Mrs. Olsen to faint. About 8 minutes to revive her and 1 hour to go on about every reason why Kate shouldn't had married me and should not be having a baby with him. She had upset Kate, and all I was going to do now was take her home. It took me 10 minutes to get our things form the office than leave a note on the door saying that I would be at the house and to go there for their appointment if they had one today or if there's an emergency. When we go home Kate sat in her rocking chair and looked out the window.

"Hiram, I don't care what she thinks of you, the two of us being together or our baby and future children. All I care is that I love you and always will. And I hope you feel the same way." She said

"I do Katie, and I always will" I said as I walked to stand near her chair "I will always love you and our children Katie, you have become my life" I said and left a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice rest of the week to all of you who took the time to read my storiesupdate. And don't forget I love to get reviews on what you think (: let me know by clicking the little review button and leaving a little not. **

**Thanks again,**

**Ocgirlygirl**


	5. Parents in Question

**To begin I would like to apologize for not writing for so long. I just finished my second term in high school so I have no homework and I am able to write for you again. In the last chapter Hiram and Kate told her auntie and sent the letters to their parents about her being pregnant. Just remember I write these chapters based on my moods and feelings and I go with the wind on what I type onto the screen. Any way I hope you enjoy this next chapter of What If…..**

**Kate pov:**

A few weeks ago Hiram and I had gotten word back from his parents and my mother, my mother would not be coming out until after the baby was born and possibly not for a while after that because she was not feeling well and had no intentions of passing whatever it was on to me. That had me and Hiram nervous because his parents had said that they would come after or wait until later in my pregnancy because they had figured that my mother would coming to stay with me while Hiram was at work. I was so nervous and Hiram began talking about moving the clinic to the house for a while so that I wasn't alone, he was so worried about it. So I had made up my mind and wrote back to his parents asking them to come because my mother was ill and that we would very much appreciate them coming out. I sent the letter to them last week when I had gone to town with Hiram, every day this week I have waited for him to walk through the door with a letter for me, I had asked his mother in the letter to be sure and address it to me because he didn't know I'd written to her; that way I know he wouldn't open it.

"Kate? I have a letter for you." I heard him call out.

"In the parlor! Is it from your mother?" I asked

"Yes, it is. Did you send her something?" he asks as he walks over to me

"Yes, I did. Last week, I've been waiting for this letter all week." I said. He handed it to me.

"Oh, well I talked to Dr. Marvin today and he said he'd be willing to help at the clinic when he had the time, maybe make a few house calls that I wouldn't be able to take for various reasons." He said "are you going to open that, you said you've been waiting for it to come?" he looked at me, and I gave him a little half smile "oh right, you don't want me to read it yet? That's okay Marvin and I here have some business to talk about." At that moment I had just realized that Marvin was here and I gave a little wave and me one in return. "well just call if you need anything, really anything." Hiram said, I sighed.

"I'll be just fine, I manage quite nicely while you're in town, have a nice chat." I said. He nodded in agreement and then they went off talking as I settled back into the wing back chair, and opened my letter. As I read the more I smiled, Hiram's mother had said that they would both be here within the week following the letter. She also said that they were leaving their clinic in sleepy eye in the hands of the young doctor Hiram's father had been training to turn it over to when he decides to retire. So that there would be two doctors practicing in walnut grove, father and son. She had also said that to keep my stress level down they will both be at the office during the day and to leave handling her stubborn son to her. She said they were going to take the Thursday morning stage, so they would be here by Thursday afternoon. Wait when was this letter sent? Tuesday? Oh no, is it Thursday? "Hiram! Is today Thursday?" I heard two sets of footsteps racing to the parlor.

"Kate! Darling are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked me as sat looking annoyed I'm sure.

"I'm fine, is today Thursday?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh god. And its late afternoon isn't it?" I asked

"Yes it is. Katie what's wrong, please tell me." He pleaded

"Hiram this letter says that whenever the afternoon stage comes in on Thursday afternoon of the same week this letter was sent that your mother and father are going to be on it." He looked at me wide eyed "Hiram this letter was sent on Tuesday, and its Thursday afternoon, and they said they would be on the morning one so they'd be here in the afternoon." He turned to Marvin.

"Please stay here with her; I have to go get my parents." He said and Marvin nodded in agreement.

"Of course, you might want to get going, don't keep them waiting any longer than they already have been." Marvin said, Hiram than turned and practically ran out the door.

**In town- Hiram pov:**

I had gotten to town in probably my record time, I saw them than waiting on the bench near my office talking and taking in the scenery. I set the brake on the buggy and climbed down and hurried towards them.

"Mother, Father? I'm so sorry that I missed you. Kate had just gotten your letter, I got here as soon as I possibly could." I said, however I was being hugged tightly before I could even finish talking.

"Oh, I knew you would be late. Your father wants to put a few things he brought with him in your office before we go home though. So make it quick you too." My mother said. I turned to my father and gestured toward the door as I retrieved the key from my pocket.

"You do realize that you don't have to work while you're out here, think of it as a vacation." I said to my father

"Son, your mother has a plan, and I think the plot is too keep you out of the house so you don't drive Kate to insanity like I did to your mother, she said I was over barring and that I just stressed her out more so than she already was and just couldn't wait to send me out the door. So I think the plan is to get us out of the house and did really think she wouldn't write your mother asking her to come out here so she could stay with her while you're here to keep you from moving this place to the house temporally? "He asked. That's when I noticed mother and cleared my throat to let him know that she was behind him.

"Now, now we don't have all the time in the world, besides I want to see my daughter, and I'm well aware of my own plan which you will be following. Is that understood?" she asked

"Yes" my father and I both answered, both knowing that it was no use to argue with her.

"Good, than let's get going shall we?" she said as we walked out the door, locking it behind us.

**There it is, the next chapter will be continuing after this one when they get back to the house. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember that I do love my reviews no matter what you say I always take the criticism if there is any, compliments are also always welcome from anyone. And this time if you do review, I will share with you my secret of how I'm writing this romantic drama that seem to have created. So please R&R…..**

**-Ocgirlygirl**


	6. mother

**Now let's see what it's like living with the baker family. How long do you think this will last until Kate gets tired of her mother in-law? What about Hiram? How long can he last until he's fed up with his father working at the clinic with him? We'll all of my lovely readers are about to find out really soon. **

**Hiram pov: **

I was nervous about my parents being here, I love them but why did Kate have to ask them to come? I had everything under control, Marvin was going to eventually take over the clinic or I was going to move it to the house until the baby was born. At the moment I was driving my parents back out to the house where I had left Katie with Marvin, as I was lost in my thoughts I could hear my mother talking but I had failed to answer her the way she had wanted me to. Unfortunately for me that meant that I was going to be woken up with a smack to the arm, which satisfied her because I turned my attention to her and she gave me _the look _ I haven't been on the receiving end of _the look_ since I went to medical school.

"Hiram? I'm going to ask this one more time. Whom did you leave Kate with while you came into town to get us." My mother asked. I sighed knowing I would have to give her an answer that even I can't be certain is true or not. I know that by now Kate has probably convinced Marvin that she's fine and should go home because I'm only over reacting. Even I know I'm probably over reacting, but I just can seem to help it, I worry so much because I love and care for Katie so deeply and I want nothing to happen to her.

"Dr. Marvin though I can't be sure, considering she has probably convinced him to go home by now. Katie say's I worry too much about her when I don't have to." I told my mother and she nodded, I glanced at my father and he was barley shaking his head probably hoping that I wouldn't notice.

"She says that too you only because it is true, relax darling. I can say this honestly because I know you and how you worry, I'm not saying that you can't worry but you need to let her tell you when you should worry about her. I also know that if she does love you like she says and I know, than she will tell you when you will need to worry about her and the baby." My mother said patting my arm.

"Hiram, son you should listen to your mother. She knows what she's talking about, I would had told you that you were being reasonable. I would still had of said that to you at some point if she hadn't reminded me what I was like when she had you, and your sister. Your mother also reminded me of how she felt, with that all I have to say is to listen to your mother." My father said. What he was saying had made complete sense to me. With that thought I realized just how long of a ride home this seemed to be with my parents, they really are giving me an earful. Now all I want is to go home and get through the evening so I can go do paperwork and go to bed.

"Now darling I'm going to give you the rest of the ride home to chew on what your father and I have said to you. Alright? Because I want Kate to have a nice, peaceful pregnancy and I know you want the same. We all know that she's not going to get any peace from her aunt. Now you go on and think about what I said the rest of the way home because I'm going to stop talking now." My mother said.

And just like I usually did as a child I did as she said and I realized that maybe in the end I was being to over protective of Kate. I think personally the reason I feel the way I do is because she had such a rough patch right at the beginning. Not only that but she was getting over being ill for quite some time. Now I know what I have to do. Apologize to her for being so overprotective about anything, I suppose my parents being here is going to be a good thing. With my mother here she'll be able to stay with Kate while my father and I are that clinic taking care of the town. If something were wrong at home I wouldn't have to worry so much about leaving to get back to the house as soon as possible knowing that my father is still at the clinic taking care of the patients for the day. Before I knew it I found myself pulling the buggy up to the house. She must have heard us pull up because the door opened and Kate walked out with a smile on her face.

"Oh good, you got to them in time I hope?" she asked as she walked out further to greet my parents. Mother was the first one out, didn't even wait as she usually would had to have somebody help her down.

"No he did not. But that doesn't matter now because we are here" she said, I could tell Kate was about to say something but my mother cut her off. "now don't you worry, we were just fine and waited by the office, and besides the stage got in early than expected. When did you get my letter?" said my mother.

"Hiram brought it home with him today, I know it came in today because I've made sure he stopped at the post office every day on his way home because I was waiting for it." Kate answered, and then I realized why it was so important that I had stopped at the post office. My father came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You had no idea we were coming or that they had even planned this did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't have any idea. I thought they were just writing back and forth like they have done from time to time. I can't say that the thought she was up to something like this ever crossed my mind." I said with a smile "Though I can't lie and say that I'm not happy that you're here because, I am happy you're here. With mother here with Kate during the day is going to help me concentrate on work, and you willing to help at the clinic is going to be a huge help this time of year." I said and my father nodded and picked up the bags motioning for me to follow noticing than that mother and Katie had gone into the house.


End file.
